


[アイナナ | 楽ヤマ] 照片

by Neeruja



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeruja/pseuds/Neeruja
Summary: 82穩定交往同居中關鍵物品：老師更新的「大和くん」那張親繪
Relationships: Nikaidou Yamato/Yaotome Gaku
Kudos: 3





	[アイナナ | 楽ヤマ] 照片

不大的餐桌上僅有單調的碗筷聲響，大和看著樂第N次拿起手機看了又看，看了又看。  
因為對方平時並不是這樣的人，大和想，直到忍著吃完他們晚餐最後的涼拌醃苦瓜。

嗯，滿是苦味，但大和全都咀嚼下去，再用不漏一絲異樣的平穩語氣問，八乙女樂你究竟在看什麼？

「嗯？我以為你知道？」  
「......哥哥我該知道什麼。」

今天是兩人難得可以排出空擋在家裡吃晚餐的日子，即使因為到家的時間倉促，他們仍用事前冰好的幾樣成品簡單弄了一餐，依然美味，卻無幾句像樣的對話可配，大和知道自己並非是喜歡利用吃飯時間一邊閒話家常的類型(而且那通常是屬於樂的工作)，但跟平時有別的餐桌溫度，他就是不習慣。

「你生氣了？」  
「我沒有。」  
「抱歉，下次不會了。」  
「就說沒有了。」  
「那，你保證我回答你以後，你也不可以生氣。」

那張帥臉對他狡黠一笑，大和現在倒是氣自己多一點了，怎麼一對著那張臉，就是不爭氣。

「喏、你看。」

樂將整支手機轉給他看，頁面中顯示的，是自家公司的SNS官方帳號，最上方的影像也是最新發布的，正是自己的照片一張，配的文字也很簡單，就只是他的名字。

  
「......有什麼好看的？一張不知道幾百年前拍的新人形象照而已。」

大和低頭，假裝去挑剩下的苦瓜，但是小碟裡剩下的卻是醃料更多，他索性又去收碗，樂也快速扒完最後幾口，跟他一起。

  
「就是好看才會一直看啊。」

樂跟到碗槽旁邊，故意往大和身邊擠去，戀人逃避話題的樣子永遠讓他感覺可愛的不行，每次都能收穫一張連同藏在髮間的小巧耳尖也一併紅透的彆扭表情，既幸福、又讓他樂此不疲。

「而且我又不認識以前的你，啊啊，我乾脆直接去跟小鳥遊經紀人多要個幾張來紀念好了。」  
「你可以試試看。」  
「欸、剛剛說好不能生氣。」  
「哥哥可沒有答應你。」

大和朝身旁礙事的傢伙丟了一記白眼，卻發現對方突然安靜下來，直直看向自己，一雙銀湖般的眼睛看似沉靜，但已然醞釀著的暗湧波浪，不是他能輕易打發掉的，何況大和也沒有拒絕的理由，到明天下午之前，他們應都是沒有行程的......

  
「不需要了，現在我眼前的二階堂大和，更好看......」

大和閉眼接受戀人湊上前的吻，樂輕易撬開毫無抵抗之意的薄唇，入侵的舌很快勾起大和的，深知戀人口腔內哪裡敏感的樂，更是往那處時不時的重重舔過、接著再安撫似的來回輕掃，趁大和被吻得連腰都一併軟下去的時候，直接將人抱起放在檯面，讓大和一雙精瘦的手臂好好環住自己，正是那雙在照片裡，光是一個撥髮的動作，就能挑起自己全身慾望的手，使得樂艱難地從糾纏的吻中分出心神，撇頭往沒被衣服遮住的腕處，接連親了好幾下。

「八乙女你幹嘛啦？」  
「真想把我覺得你好看的地方，全都親過一遍。」  
「......你真的是、」

被逗弄的22歲偶像受不了似的直接捧起男朋友的臉，深感對方就連講出如此肉麻的情話也一副坦然自若的模樣，反倒是自己這邊更加羞恥，總覺得很不甘心，於是加重手勁捏了好幾下後，打算補償似的給予對方再一次深深的吻——

  
——叮！

  
等到面對的傢伙突然停下動作，往下在口袋裡翻找著什麼，大和才一臉不敢置信的看著八乙女樂現在！是當著自己的面！掏出響起通知聲的手機！在看訊息？？

  
「二階堂你看！你們公司把剛剛的照片，又更新了一張手機桌面適用的大小欸！我馬上就要設成背景......」

  
現在是被男朋友直接冷落的22歲男偶像，二階堂大和，一腳踢開那個過份著迷於過去的自己的戀人，一邊撂下今晚最狠的氣話。

  
「八乙女樂！你從今以後就都給我用照片來擼就好了！」

fin


End file.
